


Dreadful Passions

by orphan_account



Category: Robots (2005)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Consent, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, F/M, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinky stuff, Light Bondage, Lust, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Reader becomes bestfriends with everybody, Reader has a lot of explaining to do, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Some Humor, Spanking, Spooky stuff happens sometimes, Starvation, Vaginal Fingering, and tits, everybody is confused why the reader has rags covering her body, hunger-driven, not major death, reader is a female, some character death, some instances of starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader comes from a place of horrors. You have trust issues and many other problems after leaving the place. After escaping the place you came from, you meet a group of nice robots that help you. Including a tall blue bot named Rodney. He makes you feel safe and like you could live here without an issue, but you soon meet some problems.Heavily inspired by Little Nightmares.





	1. Just The Beginning of Greater or Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. The first chapter will always be the shortest, so don't worry the rest are going to be much longer!
> 
> If you have any questions please contact me at: http://jaezjaeck.tumblr.com

Feet hurting like hell and heart pounding out of your chest. Running for your life, literally. You see your escape, it looks like a laundry chute. Breathing heavily and attempting to keep a quick pace as you jump at the handle of the chute. A long arm stretches and you feel a hand grab your leg, quickly pulling out of its grasp and falling into the chute.

You expect to feel your back hit a pipe and you'd fall into a pile of laundry. Instead your falling back, the world looks so different from what it was inside that...Place. You're going to die, you can feel it. Heart pounding slower and slower and you can hear the beating get louder and louder. Then, thunk.

You begin to wake up but your eyesight is horrible and everything is fuzzy and dark.

"I can't find any useful parts." a voice says and that voice is very close to you. You feel like you should panic, but you can't, you have no energy to even think about freaking out. A blurry yellow figure leans over you and her expression changes from one of pure boredom to surprise. "Hey guys, there is _something_ in here." the figure says and the figure sounds like a female. suddenly, there is an entire group of figures looking down at you and as you focus and come to your senses. One of them is orange, another green! The group is an assortment of colors, is that a blue dog? Being lifted up, you finally see what you had fallen into. A dumpster, great just great. 

Stumbling forward and struggling to keep your balance as you stand completely still. "Woah there," a man's voice says as somebody grabs your arm and helps you gain your balance. As soon as you gain the ability to think clearly, you turn your head and find that. They are all robots. eyes widen and you step back. No. No, that can't be true! You have to me imagining things, robots don't exist!

"Rodney did you just teach that thing to walk?" the yellow one crosses her arms and Rodney snickers "no- well at least I don't think so" he mumbled. Rodney turns back to you "please ignore Piper when I first met her she was a bit feisty." Now that you think about it, 'Piper' did seem pretty rude. Your eyes shift between Rodney and the rest of the group.

Rodney's hand lands on your shoulder and the entirety of your body tightens and you jump in surprise. "Can you teach it to talk?" Piper asked and it looked like Rodney just rolled his eyes at her. Turn your head and look at the building you had fallen out of, it looked like a normal, brick building but the one beside of it looked like it was made out of sheet metal. "What's y-" "Where am I?" you demand, pulling out of his grip. You back away from the group at least a safe distance, you didn't feel safe. Not here, not there. "You're in Robot City!" A red bot said with confidence, lifting his arm up and pointing outside of the ally you were in, and then his hand came off.

"I'll get it, Fender," Rodney says, bending down to pick up the hand wriggling around violently on the floor. Turn and walk towards the exit of the ally, peeking out and being completely shocked. Hands tightening on the building and you quickly move back into the Ally. As Rodney is reattaching Fender's hand, a large green bot makes his way toward you. "We won't hurt you," he says, "my name is Lug." He shifts his attention to an orange bot on wheels as it comes up to you "and I am Crank" The robotic dog comes up right beside Lug and he points at the dog "This is Diesel" he says.

"And you are?"

Everybody is looking at you now, they all told you their names. You know them all on a first name bases. "Y/N," you say, Rodney smiles "well, Y/N. Welcome to the group." he says, walking past you and out of the Ally, being followed by the rest. Lug pushes you gently out of the Ally. Crank pulls at the bottom of your shirt "hey, kid. What you got all this junk on ya for? Must be uncomfortable." he says with a brow raised, lifting it slightly but you pull it down. "I need them, trust me" you hiss in response.

You wore a baggy shirt that was ripped in awkward places thanks to your fall and also the rough conditions you were living before. The shirt went down to your knees, but you wore jeans that are ripped to your thighs, for reasons you will never tell. However, walking on the streets with bare feet with hurt, like they did in that **place**.

walking forward to the front of the group, but staying behind Rodney. Walking like that the rest of the way while the others chatted behind you.

Finally, you arrived at a cute little house! Rodney opens the door and steps aside, guiding you inside. "It's cute on the inside too" you mumble and you hear the rest enter after you. "Aunt Fanny!" Fender calls and the woman peeks through the kitchen door "oh hello!" she comes in and besides her obvious...Um...Well, she is very...She has a big butt. You like her already! She seems like the nicest robot visually. "We have a guest," Fender says, pushing you forward and Aunt Fanny gasps.

"Oh how cute!" the bot brings her hands up and gasps, running her hand through your messy hair. "well...how about you get settled in?" She motions toward the couch and as you start to walk over, she turns and the side of her bottom hits you and pushes you forward, so you end up stumbling and falling onto it. Then you are joined by Rodney and the others tell you and Rodney goodnight before leaving to their rooms.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rodney leans forward, looking at you so intensly and you lean back into the couch "y-yes?" his hand squeezes your leg "what are you?" he asks. Point to yourself "human".

"A human" his eyes widen "I..I have never seen a human in real life." he lifts his hand up "do all humans look like you?" he asks and you answer by simply shaking your head. "Do they all act like you?" once again shaking your head. "I have one more question," he says.

"Where did you come from?"


	2. Just A Pear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney finds out that the reader is actually starving and attempts to find food. In his attempt, he finds that Aunt Fanny's entire basement is full of old human products. The next morning the reader gets a little item of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, how did chapter 2 happen? 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> COC- Color of Choice

Swallow hard and stare at Rodney. You really did not want to tell him where you had come from. It was such a horrific place and you didn't want him to send you back. You can feel your heart racing, you were terrified. What were you going to tell him? Something told you to lie. Lie and never tell him the truth, you don't know him so he shouldn't know where you really come from! Truth be told, you didn't want to remember. He hasn't been through the horrors you have been through. 

I come from a place. I uh...I found myself here. Just randomly, I'm fine here though, I...I didn't come from a place of any importance." you say quite quickly. He leans back into the couch as Aunt Fanny comes into the living room. "Are you hungry?" she asks and you quickly shake your head, you were starving, but you did not want them to know that. what did they have that you could eat anyways? They are robots, therefore they don't eat what you would. Hopefully, they could see right through you as you had weight on you. Your hips and thighs were plump and you had a bit of a belly.

Aunt Fanny frowns with an eyebrow raised, then she smiles, "well do you need anything else?" A look around the house and you turn back to her "do you have a shower?" you ask and she looks so confused "um a shower? yes, I do, but we never use it. Water and Metal don't mix well." she says, "Just be careful, okay? We don't want you rusting!" she giggles and as you stand to walk towards the room she pointed towards. Rodney begins to explain to the woman that you wouldn't rust and that there would be nothing to worry about. 

You turn the knob in the shower and water starts to immediately spray out. "It works," you say in excitement. Finally, you can clean yourself! Begin to strip from your clothes and turn to look at yourself in the dusty mirror. The room has not been used for years, you can tell that. Smile and warm the water after you completely stripped from your baggy clothes. Step into the shower and shiver as the semi-hot water hit your body. Clumps of mud and other debris run off your body after a good scrub down with your hand. Sadly you had no soap and thus just rinsed your hair out, getting clumps of just, gross, out of your tangled hair. Lift your head and feel the stream of water run down your body, breath in and lift a hand up, rubbing the back of your neck. Running your hands through your hair and feeling random chunks of mud at your scalp. Scratch at your scalp and feel the chunks easily come out.

It feels like about an hour since you've actually gotten into the shower and Aunt Fanny has checked on you once to make sure you were alright. Turning off the shower and stepping out, looking around and opening a small cabinet to find clean unused towels. Drying yourself off to the best of your ability.

With your old mud-covered clothes back onto your body. You walk out of the small room and you are greeted by Rodney. "Aunt Fanny went to her room for the night. She said that you can sleep with me or on the couch, either one is fine," he says while standing and walking over to you. You can see him stare at your skin, it was pale and red in some areas, you had cuts on your face and arms, your legs had the worst of it. However, it was clean and you could tell he was tempted to touch it. Then you think about the question. You did not feel safe sleeping on the couch, but you also did not feel safe sleeping in his bed or in his room.

"If y-" "I'll sleep in your room" you interrupt and he smiles, "okay, well I have a cot underneath my bed," he says, stepping towards a lever, much like the ones in that place. Step back just a bit and have your hands ball into tight fists when he pushes it down and a room starts to rotate forward. "Hey, Piper!" Rodney waves when the girl looks up from a magazine and she jumps up "Hey Rodney. oh-" she stepped forward and out of her room. "Aw you actually look pretty cute now," the girl says, turning to Rodney. "Is she sleeping with me or?" he shakes his head "She wants to sleep with me, Aunt Fanny gave her the choice."

After a few rooms go by, Rodney steps into his and guides you inside. It's pretty cozy, actually. 

Stare up at the ceiling and sigh and then see Rodney look down at you from his bed "what's wrong?" he asks with genuine concern in his voice. he did not sound like he was faking his concern. Make eye contact with him and smile "everything is-" wince and groan. "fine- I promise everything- everything is fine" one hand underneath the thick cover is holding your stomach. Oh god no. He steps out of bed and sits beside you "Y/N." he looks at you, his eyes are soft and you feel them burning into you. Breathing growing heavy as your stomach growls again and you whine "Please tell me what is wrong."

"No"

Rodney's eyes widen and he lifts the covers and pulls them off of you and as soon as the covers are gone, you curl up. "Please, Rodney please just go to sleep." you were starving, literally, you know this. "Are you...Hungry?" he asked quietly, "what do you eat?" he stood from his crouched position. "Stay right there, I-I'll find something..."

As he walked out of his room, his mind began to wonder. What does a human eat? He knows they can't eat what robots do. Then he remembered Aunt Fanny telling him a while ago that after humans were gone, they left supplies that robots did not need in their homes. And Aunt Fanny kept those foods and supplies in her basement. The basement was so dark and he never thought he would be so freaked out by an area in his life, but he had to hurry. If he took to long, would you be..dead? He grabbed the first can he found, Pears. 

The room moved once again and Rodney walked in, he had a bowl of something. Leaning up as he lowers the bowl into your hands "here," he sat on the bed and watched as you eagerly scarfed down the pears, placing the bowl down on the floor "better?" he asks, "better" you reply with a small smile.

Maybe you can trust him.

The next morning you wake up to Rodney getting out of his bed, but the creaking of the bed is what really woke you. Feel his hand land on your shoulder and gently shake it, this woke you up fully and caused you to groan. "Oh, forgive me, but it's time to get up sleepyhead" lifting up and feeling the cover fall off of you. He picks the bowl up from the floor beside your cot as you crawl out and fold the cover up, rolling the cot up and shoving both items back under his bed. When you stand and walk towards him, the room begins to move which makes you freeze completely. Rodney steps out and you follow behind him, turning to watch the room move down.

"did you two sleep well?" Aunt Fanny asks as she pokes her head out of the kitchen. "I slept wonderfully," Rodney says and you slowly step around the room, now able to look around and take in the house. "I..." you started to answer but you just turned to Rodney. "It was just a little nightmare" you shook your head and giggled "It's fine."

"hey I did find some pretty cool stuff, like food and those rags you are wearing, there are more of those in the basement." Rodney says to you as Aunt Fanny comes into the room "oh yes, other robots threw that stuff away but I just kept it" she says and you raise an eyebrow.

Being guided down the staircase, something told you to turn heel and leave. But you kept going. As Rodney pushed a button and the room lit up, you felt much safer immediately. Actually, you felt excited. Seeing the whole basement was full of food and clothes. Quickly stepping off of the stairs and turning to Rodney "oh my goodness..." you giggle and walk towards a few shelves stuffed full of cans and rice. There was a large freezer too, but you are sure the things in that would be bad by now. Then there was the clothing rack. Actually clean, usable clothes. 

Eyes falling on a (COC) dress and you love it. Basically ripping that dress off the hanger, it looks like it will fit you too! Maybe a tiny bit bigger than your normal size. "Excuse me, but...What is that?" he asks with a raised brow, lifting the bottom of the garment up. "It's called a dress," you say, "I'm going to go try it on," you say in such excitement that he looks almost surprised. Walking up the stairs with the dress draped over your arm. 

After telling Rodney and the others to wait outside as you step into the bathroom. You felt so happy to finally get out of your old raggy clothes that you honestly stole from people you sure were dead. Brushing the dust off of the mirror and smiling at yourself, lifting your ripped old shirt over your head and dropping it onto the ground. Look up and frown, lifting your hands up to your breasts, you had scars all over your body from living in that place. Hands running down your sides and sliding down the torn shorts. 

Stepping out of the bathroom and staring down at the dress. It's so gorgeous! Looking up at the group and smiling wide. "Does it look good?" you ask and turn to Aunt Fanny who had a hand covering her mouth "honey you look beautiful," she says, grabbing one of your hands and pulling you over in a hug. Turning to the rest of the group and finding that of all the bots in the group, Rodney had pushed through them and his jaw could have fallen to the floor. Swallow hard and pull away from Aunt fanny's tight grip. "Thank you," you say with a smile.

Okay maybe living here won't be so bad.


	3. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's injury gets to her after starving pains disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, Lug will be the one to make Rodney jealous, but isn't he with Cappy?

Now it started to kick you right in the ass.

Groaning into the pillow Rodney provided for you. Gripping the thick mat and squeezing it as hard as you could. The back of your head hurt like a fucking bitch! Rodney had to go out that day as there were crowds of robots around the small house the group brought you too. The group took turns checking in on you and asking if you needed food or water. However, it didn't really matter if you said that you didn't need either of those things.

Because they brought it to you anyways.

You know Rodney said something to them before he left and that is probably why they never listen when you decline their offer of food and water. However, even though you decline their offers and they bring it anyways. You're thankful. Rolling on your back but immediately hissing in pain as the back of your head throbbed violently. It was from hitting the back of your head on something when you fell into the dumpster, you know that much. Lifting up from the mat and feeling your blanket fall. Feel the room start to rotate and Lug stepped into the room "knock knock" he was already holding a bowl of soup but this time you could see steam rising from it. "You heated it up?" you ask, lifting your arms as he lowers the bowl into your hands and he nods "Yeah I did- Is that okay?". Placing the bowl between your legs and nodding "yes. Thank you, Lug." you say. Even though your head hurt like hell and you felt like dying right then and there, you were not about to complain about your pain to a friend. You know somewhere out there somebody is in worse pain than you.

Peer over when you hear Rodney's bed creak and Lug is sitting on it. As you place a spoonful of the soup into your mouth, Lug asks "How are you feeling?" he knows that you are still in so much pain. "Well...I mean the pain hasn't weakened at all, but I am still happy." you say and he sighs "how could you be happy if you hurt so bad?" and even though it was painful to do so, you laugh. "Because, I have people here who care about me," you say and he nods. "If any of you guys get hurt, I hope you know that I can take care of you too," you say before stuffing another spoonful of soup into your mouth. "It feels good to know you have friends who...Can care for you, you know?" you smile at him and he smiles back and replies "yeah"

The room is silent as Lug watches you eat, he was always the one who would come in and clean up and watch you eat when he brought food just so he could take them back to the kitchen to clean them. Stare at the bowl as it was only partially full now. "Did Rodney tell you what happened?" you ask while turning your head to meet Lug's eyes. "Y..Yes." The robot replied, turning to the bowl, "he told all of us what happened, and he told us to bring you food and water even if you declined it." he says, "I knew it!" you say, placing another spoonful into your mouth and he just laughs. 

Once you were finished and you handed the empty bowl to Lug, you laid back down on the mat.

You watched Lug exit the room and pressed your nose into your pillow. The back of your head throbbed and the cuts on your body, though they were not fresh, stung every once in a while when your dress brushed by them.

Stare at the wall beside you and even though you are in an intense amount of pain. You smile. You may be hurting like hell, but you still felt happy. You never thought you would know the feeling of safety. Like nothing could happen to you because you were protected. Protection wasn't something you found all the time in The Maw, actually, it seemed like protection almost didn't exist. You would almost always find yourself at the mercy of whatever was chasing you. The Janitor, he was one of the good ones. He was the one that would just caress you and take you back to a room. You knew he never had ill intent, but you were still terrified of him.

The chefs, twins, they would wail after they noticed you and would chase you. even though they were quite on the bigger side, they were quick but you always outran them. The Janitor could only smell and hear you as he was blind, but he had long spindly arms that he could easily grab you with. The twins, however, were not blind or deaf and it was much harder for you to escape them. 

As you lived there for years, you seemed to find little ways to get past those creatures. Found out advantages for you and disadvantages for them. Created paths and puzzles that your enemies had to figure out. Most of the time you would only encounter those three, but you knew there were more. And you did not want to meet them.

You were thankful. And if you were to die right now, you'd be happy. You no longer had to worry about starving, literally, they did not take no for answer. Hopefully, you could find soap in the basement that the humans left behind and maybe have a shower that could do something. For the first time, you felt something inside warm up and you hugged the excess blanket beside you. The feeling of being loved and cared for. It was like you never had a family until now. 

You were having such a nice dream but was awakened to a cold pressure to the back of your neck. Turn to look behind you and jump back "g-goodness Piper" you huff and the girl just smiles "Rodney told me to press this to the back of your head, just go back to sleep, okay?" she stands and walks to the exit but you quickly lift up. 

"Wait, Piper."

"Yes?"

She turns to you and raises an eyebrow, "do you need something?" she asks and you shake your head "I just- can you tell everyone that I..I appreciate it. Um.." turn to look out the window and notice that only moonlight shown through. "Tell them I said goodnight," you say and she gives you a much kinder smile."Goodnight Y/N" she replies.

Piper stepped outside of Rodney's room and pressed her pigtails up and placed a hand on her hip. "Y/N says that she really appreciates everything we've been doing for her and she says goodnight to all of us. Well" she turned to Cappy, "I don't know about you."

"Whose Y/N?" Cappy asked, turning to Rodney who sat beside her. "Y/N...It's hard to explain who she is, Cappy." Rodney replied and turned to her "she's a human." he says simply. "What? No! I don't believe you, humans- they...They haven't been around in- in years!" she clung to the couch, "you guys have to be lying to me!" she seemed surprised and Rodney sighed, shaking his head. "We can't show her to you yet. She can hardly trust them" he motioned towards the group of robots. Lug stared down at the ground "actually Rodney. She's um...She got pretty used to me and we are actually kind of close." he says and Rodney almost has a bit of jealousy in his eyes. Cappy narrowed her eyes and gently touched Rodney's shoulder, "if she is a real human." she smiled and stood "I will be happy to meet her one day, but for now I have to go." she blew Rodney a kiss and exited the house.

Piper smirked and crossed her arms "now are you completely sure that you two are not dating?" she asked and Rodney rolled his eyes "she does that to everyone!" he huffed and Crank gasped "oh-oh! Look in his face aw, he's lying." he chuckled "don't worry bro, at least you leaving the good one for us" and Piper glared at him. "What? I wasn't talking about you."

Rodney mumbled to himself as he stepped into his room. His mood seemed to lighten up when he saw you. even when you were asleep you just seemed to brighten him up. Seems like you were having a good sleep, too. However, he wondered how you could sleep so well with your head feeling so rough. He figured that maybe the pain started to fade or maybe you were just extremely tired. Your hair was covering your face and was all tangled and messy, and so he brushed it out of your face. "Goodnight, Y/N." he whispered and laid in his bed.

"goodnight" you replied and he quickly lifted back up to find that you turned to him. "Did Piper say the stuff I told her to say?" you ask and he nods, "yes. She did." he was about to lay back down before turning back to you and smiling "how did the group treat you today?" he asks, "they were great! Although...They would still bring me food when I didn't want it, but they were all amazing. Lug would actually sit down on your bed and talk to me, which is great because I was getting pretty lonely" you giggle and Rodney sighed. Jealousy pretty much eating up his entire face.

The next morning, you woke up and felt the back of your head. it wasn't hurting as bad, so maybe you could actually get up and do stuff instead of sitting around the room. Rodney was already gone. 

Exit his room and smile at the group who was talking in the living room. They are talking about something and you can hear a name specifically go around. "Who is Ratchet?" their heads quickly snap towards you. 

Watch Rodney turn towards the group and then turn back to you before speaking up. "I don't think he's anyone you should worry about," he says, but you step back and cross your arms. "If he's someone that can hurt any of you, then he is someone I should worry about." you hiss in response. Rodney sighed and stood up "none of us want you to get involved." narrow your eyes at him "well I want to be involved" you grumble. Lug puts his hand on your shoulder and smiles "we just don't want you to get hurt, or in trouble.". "But- I mean....I..I can help you guys" you say with your arms falling to your side. 

Turn and smile at Lug "but I mean..." you stop and pout "no! I can be useful to you guys, I mean how do you think I escaped The Maw!" you quickly go silent as Lug backed away from you and you feel their eyes burning into you. Fingers twitching and you ball them into fists, is it getting hard to breathe or is it just you? "Y/N. What is The Maw?" Crank speaks up and you shake your head "I-I'm not going to tell any of you, It's...It's nothing you need to know about...It's.." you shake your head "I'm taking a shower after I find soap!"


	4. Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader showers and meets the outside world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everybody!

Rummaging around boxes and plastic tubs in the basement. The only thing you have found has been pots and pans, this particular box had yarn in so many colors. Even though you were disappointed this box did not have what you needed, you were happy to know that at least the humans that lived here before were quite creative.

Pulling a box out from underneath a rack and sighing in relief. These people were either prepared for the end of the world, or they never wanted to run out of resources. Popping open the top of a shampoo bottle and sniffing it. What surprised you most was the fact that the bottles of shampoo and conditioner looked expensive. "OGX?" reading the front of the bottle. 'Coconut Milk' lifting the two bottles out of the box and pulling a bottle that says 'Pomegranate Bodywash' "what the hell is a pomegranate" you mumble and open the top, sniffing it.

Well, at least the people who lived here last had good taste in soap and clothes! Walking back into the living room and glancing around. Are they all gone? Why didn't they inform you of their leave? Maybe they just went back to their rooms! 

Opening the door of the bathroom and stepping in, placing the bottles of soap inside of the shower. "hmm..." turn to look at yourself in the mirror. 'Should I go back into the basement and get a new outfit?' bite the inside of your cheek and exit the bathroom, hopefully, something can fit you other than this dress. Pulling a purple shirt off of a clothing hanger. (https://i.pinimg.com/736x/25/c9/c2/25c9c21baefaa4f7345e48005e17b4bd--western-outfits-chiffon-blouses.jpg) the good news is that it will fit you! Later you find a pair of brown shorts that will hopefully fit you.

Placing the outfit on the counter and reaching behind you, attempting to pull the zipper that kept the dress on your body. Once the zipper was down and the dress falls to the floor. Stepping outside of the dress circle and lifting it up. 

After folding the dress and placing it on the counter opposite of the new outfit, you run the water and wait.

Stepping into the shower and feeling the water hit your body. Lift your head up and the water runs down your face and neck. Hands running up and underneath your hair, massaging the back of your head but instead hissing and wincing in pain, okay fine. You won't do that.

Massaging and scratching dry pieces of mud and dirt out of your hair that you did not get out the last time you showered.

Lathering the soap into your hair and massaging it right into your scalp, attempting to gently soap up the back of your head. Even though you lived in The Maw for most of your life and never really had the time to shower. There was still a point in time where you were allowed too. And they taught you how like you were their child. There was a time in The Maw where they would care for the children and at one time appreciated them and loved them. 

Washing the soap out of your hair and lifting your head back, feeling around and massaging until all of the soap was gone. Then you applied the conditioner to your hair and after lathering it all up in there, you rinsed it out the best you could.

You started to rub body wash onto your arms when you heard the front door open. "Y/N?" it was Crank, you can tell by the voice and the fact that when he came in you could hear his wheels rolling on the floor. The bathroom door opened and Crank slowly rolled in. 

He looked around the small room and lifted an item of clothing from the counter and then sat it back down. He turned towards the shower and saw your silhouette in the shower. "Y/N?" he watched your form rub around your body before you answered "yes, Crank?" leaning against the wall to find that the shower curtain was outside of the tub and was open just ever so slightly. "Well, everyone was just wondering how you were," he mumbled and leaned over just a bit to peer into the shower.

"mm- well I'm fine. Where did you guys go? Thank you for telling me that you guys were leaving by the way" you huff and he pouts. "Well, you know Rodney needs help with repairing robots, like yesterday." he stopped himself from looking and just crossed his arms. 

"Oooh, well at least he can help robots" 

Crank smiled and stared down at the tiled floor. "So do you know when you can be out? we could probably use another little helper." He says while pushing himself off of the wall and waiting for your response. "I'll be out in a few minutes, I'm almost done." 

About ten minutes after Crank had left, you step out of the shower and dry yourself off. 

This is the first time you will be outside of Aunt Fanny's home since you were brought there. Place your hand on the door handle, your heart is beating so fast. You can hear your heart racing as you open the door and step outside. Lift up onto your tip-toes trying to find your group and you notice a familiar bot. Look down at the steps and walk down them. Pushing through a crowd of bots and smiling when you see them. You walk out towards them but almost immediately stepping onto the hot metal causes you to yelp and jump back. The sun was beating down on the roads for hours, only when you are in the crowd of robots are you actually safe from having your feet burned all to hell.

You moved around with the crowd and eventually you find yourself with the group. "Y/N!" Crank smiled and put his hand on your shoulder. "Crank, why did you bring Y/N out here? What if a robot sees her." Piper hisses and Crank shrugs "to be honest, Piper. I just wanted to see her every once in a while." You can just feel your face heating up as Crank placed the back of his hand on your cheek "hey are you okay?" turn away from his hand and nod. "I'm going to go over here" turn and walk towards Fender and Rodney.

Smiling when Fender turns to you and nudges Rodney who turns to look behind him. "Oh! Um...Why are you out here?" he asks as you walk forward between Fender and Rodney to see who they are working on. "Crank didn't tell you that I was coming out?" you ask and he shakes his head, "Fender can you please help with this part?" Rodney huffed and you were pushed out of the way, but you moved to the other side of Rodney. "No Crank never told me that you were coming out here." he says and you gasp, "he told me to come out because you guys needed help." crossing your arms and Rodney turns to you "if you want to help, you're free too."

Surprisingly you could actually do this stuff! It wasn't hard at all, well sometimes it was. But in all most of the bots were quite funny and were pretty easy to work with. That is until one bot was helped who turned to you afterward. "Thank you-" she stared at you for a few moments before nodding and quickly walking away. "What was her deal?" you hiss with crossed arms and Rodney pats your back reassuringly "come on, we gotta go back inside," he says and used the same hand on your back to nudge you forward towards the house. 

"How is the back of your head?" Rodney asks as you sit on the couch. "Um, well it still hurts but not as much as it did yesterday." you say softly, "the worst part is showering and having to wash it," you grumble and lay the side of your face on the back of the couch when Rodney sits beside you.

"By the way"

"Hm?"

Rodney turns to you with a small smile, "um- I think you look really great in that.." and immediately your face turns red and your hands get all shakey "th-tha-thank you, Rodney" Eyes meeting his "no problem" he ruffles the hair on the top of your head and stands "do you want something to eat?"

"There is no use of me telling you no because you will give it to me anyways."


	5. Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh its late at night and I am tired. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hahah I might actually add to this chapter because I couldn't save it tonight so. Fuck.

"Yeah the humans that used to live here, they had so much shit. I mean look at this little thing." Lifting up a doll and giggling "look at it!" you shove the doll into Rodney's hand and standing up, "It definitely is neat" he says, brushing the hair out of the doll's face. "Hmm...If you think about it," he holds the doll up and looks up at you "it kind of looks like you!" gasp and slap the doll as he puts it close to your face "um, no it doesn't." you state and he shrugs. "Well instead of looking at old trinkets and dolls, you could find something you would want to eat," he said and walked over to the shelf system full of cans. Smiling and walking over to him "At least the food here was better than the food over at The Maw" you say while pulling a can of black-eyed peas off of the shelf and raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I can make some food that could last so that way we're not wasting anything and I can eat leftovers." Rodney reads the can labels and turns to you "will you ever tell me what The Maw is?" he asks and you go silent, biting your lip. 

"I don't think I should"

Grab a single can and hand it to him "why won't you tell me?" he asks and you sigh. "It's just..." shake your head and go up the stairs before he steps up "please, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone" he says and you just smile at him, stepping down and taking the can from his hand. "It's not a good time." simply rub his shoulder "I'll tell you when...When I can.." he watches your hand run down his shoulder and then meets with the can before walking up the stairs, opening the door and holding it. "Come on"

Watching him duck down so he could exit the basement and then turn the light off before following him.

"Hey, I'm going to cook it this time. Okay?" holding the can and reading the instructions printed on the back. "Can I watch you?" raising an eyebrow and turning to look at him with a smirk "well I mean, you can." finding some pot to use, "how do you know how to do all of this. I mean when you came here you didn't look like you knew how to do so much." biting the inside of your cheek and turning to him after pouring the can of whatever into the pot. "The Maw...Even though it was a horrifying and terrible place, there used to be a time where the people who ran The Maw actually taught us how to do simple things. Like cooking food." motioning towards the pot and then turning the eye or well burner on.

"It sucks that robots can't eat food. Like human food" you say and he shrugs "I don't think we'd be missing out on much." he says softly. "Mmm not really," you say and he laughs "Y/N?" you hum in response and took the wooden spoon that was hung up to stir the contents. "Are you...Comfortable here?" he asked and your eyes widen. "Of course I am!" you answer quickly while turning to look at him. "I..I love it here," you say, fidgeting and forcing your hands into your shorts pockets. "It's amazing" turn back to the pot and watch it boil and he walks over and stands beside you. 

"I'm afraid for you." he says and you turn to him "why?" "because there were robots who were staring at you. They did not look happy" he says and you smile, poking the centerpiece on his chest. "I know how to ignore negatives" you whisper.

As you pour the contents of the pot into a bowl, Crank rolls in and smiles. "I knew I heard someone in here," he says, lifting his hand and leaning onto the wall. "Good evening little lady, how's you?" he asks with just the slightest smirk cornering his lips. "I'm good and you?" he leaned over just a bit towards you "well I'm doing much better now," he says and you nod "well that's great" Feel Rodney press his hand into the center of your back and guide you out of the room. "Come on, after you eat I think you'll be tired," he says and turns to give a nasty glare at Crank who returns it.

Okay now your fingers were starting to burn, just as Rodney started to drag the lever down. Fingers twitching and you quickly trotted into his room, setting the bowl down onto the floor and sitting on the mat. Rodney followed after you as his room rotated off. "You going to eat?" he asks while settling down beside of you, "I'm going to wait for it to cool off, it was burning my hands" you state and lifted your hands. The skin on the tips of your fingers looked red and almost like they were going to blister. Smile up at the robot and lean your head onto his shoulder. "Um...Rodney." "yes?" 

"Did I ever tell you that I appreciate what you do for me?"

Sitting up just slightly to peer up at him and a wide smile had cornered his mouth. "Well yes, you have." he replies simply "I mean it," you say, returning your cheek to his shoulder. "I really love it here. Everyone is just so supportive and kind." bite your lip and turn into his shoulder a bit more "I get fed here and I can take baths..." lift your head up and scoot over to the bowl of whatever you left to cool "I also get pretty nice clothes" you giggle, lifting the bottom of your shirt up to rub the fabric.

Lift the bowl slightly as you raise the spoon to your mouth. It tasted normal and definitely not bad, as you lowered the spoon back into the bowl, you feel Rodney's fingers snatch it away from you and remove the bowl from your hand.

"Open"

His eyes fixated on yours as your body leaned forward and you opened your mouth. He pressed the spoon to the bottom of your tongue as your mouth enclosed it and pulled away. When you swallowed and opened your mouth to breath out, feel his thumb just barely brush against your bottom lip. The action startled you of course, but you did not hate it.

Pulling away and smiling at him. He hands you the bowl and spoon and quietly whispered an apology.

Taking a few more spoon fulls of the food into your mouth and leaning back against the side of his bed. Rodney took the bowl and his figure moved beside of you as he stood. "Go to bed, okay?" he whispers and you feel his hand just gently brush the side of your face. Smile at him as he exits the room and you move into your mat, settling down and pulling the extra blanket close to your face. Feel the room rotate and hear Rodney step into his room. Turn and watch him lay down, but turn to the side and cuddle into the warm blankets. 

Just as you begin to fall asleep, you feel Rodney's hand run through your hair. 

Rodney laid on his side. Staring down at you for a few moments before moving his arm down and running his hand through your hair. Humans were the strangest concept to him, they had so many soft parts. Parts of your body he wanted to touch. He knew you were awake by the way your body twitched when he started to touch your hair. Pushing the side of your face into the pillow as he massaged his fingers into your head. Of course, he had Cappy. He watched our eyes close and your body relax with his touch. Cappy was his girlfriend, but...But..He had no idea what was happening to him. When you showed up, he felt like he could be friends with you. But now he felt something else.

He heard you start to snore softly and he brought his hand up, placing both hands on his cheeks and staring down at you. Although you were asleep you still made his bolts tick. Rodney turned and laid on his back. Closing his eyes as he listened to your calm breathing. The soft sound soon lulled him to sleep as well.

Wincing as a bright light shone into your eyes through a window. For a moment you suspected to wake up in the lighted room that was Rodney's. Instead, you were frozen in place, fingers curling as you struggled to move on to a shadow in front of you. The light burning your skin so much that instead of just blistering and burning off you started to turn into a dusty figure. It hurt so much, light a searing pain that can not be healed. You can hear your heartbeat. It was loud, deafening. You attempt another step before finally just resorting to the curled fetal state you would normally wake up in. Hands balled into tight fists and the burn on your skin never leaving as the eye burned into you, staring.

Stare at Rodney with wide eyes as he shakes you awake. Tears running down your face but you start to vigorously start to wipe them away. "I-I...I'm so sorry- shit I'm..." press your forehead into your knees and you realize that you had pressed your back against a wall in his bedroom. "Are you okay?" his hand lays on your shoulder but you move away from his grip. "Please...Just.Just let me deal with my bullshit nightmares," you hiss and he lifts his hand up and sits in silence for a moment. "But you shouldn't have too," he mumbled, crawling over and sitting beside of you.

Breathing in and feeling Rodney's arms wrap around you. His hand gripping your shoulder and pulling you into his side. Rodney gasps quietly and complete shock covered his visage when you leaned into it with your hands pressed up onto his chest. Face pressing into his chest and he listened to your heaving. You were crying. Body completely limp in his arms and he decided to wrap them around you, holding you as close as possible. He sighs and with a smile, starts to massage the back of your neck. He's hushing you and..And telling you that everything is going to be alright. As your hands loosen from the tight fist they were once before, Rodney leans back and stares down at you. Bringing a thumb to your cheek and wiping a single tear from it.

Eyes meeting with his and he lowered his head, pressing part of his forehead against yours and then you quickly leaned back and stood. "I'm sorry," you say and he watched you move back to the mat "I'm...." he sighed "please...Stop apologizing" he says, "s-.." bite your lip and turn away from him as you lay down on your mat. "Y/N...It's day" he says and you lean up.


	6. Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney admits shameful feelings and the reader tells Rodney about her nightmare, not in detail, but she does. After a small fashion show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh
> 
> ughhhh
> 
> I got 30 minutes of sleep today and I am surviving on 5-hour energy and expresso. How is everyone else?

Rodney watched you with pure concern in his eyes. You seem clearly shaken by the dream you had, well the nightmare. You were already a timid being, very shy. Although you had that nature, you were awfully beautiful. And approachable to the others. Although he would never admit it to the group or anyone else, especially Cappy. He was attracted to you. Something about you just pulled him in right away and took his interest. When he saw you smile for the first time. He had no words to explain how he felt. However, the very first time you had a nightmare. He had no idea a person capable of looking so calm could be so terrified. That night he had tried to wake you up, but it was no use.

You were petrified.

Even though the event was brief, it felt like it had lasted hours. 

Eventually, he did get you to calm down, but what you did afterward. It shocked him.

He never would admit it. But the best part of that day was when he was holding you. Like earlier, but it was so much longer. Your voice was hoarse compared to your normal tremulous voice. Whispering about how much you appreciated him being there with you. You were snug in his arms. Everything was like earlier, but you were begging him not to leave you. And he didn't.

Of course, because in his eyes. You were a beauty, something he wanted to worship and love to the best of his ability. But you also caught the eye of someone else. Crank would always be the one to talk to you when you were alone when he could not be there with you. He was sure that if Crank knew how bad you got when you had those nightmares, he wouldn't be interested at all.

Rodney's eyes fixated on your form as it was bent over. Your hands were shaking as you held a nightgown tightly in them. Dropping the item and turning to glance back at him when you heard him step over. "Hey, Y/N. It's just me" placing his hand on your shoulder and slowly pulling you close. Lean into his grip and sigh "I'm just a bit jumpy..." you say, pressing the palm of your hand onto his chest. And then you push him away. "I'll be fine"

Lift up and step back. "Personally" his hand lands on your side and ever pulls you close. "I think you would amazing in this" he held a dress in front of you, the pattern looked like large flowers. reach your hand out and rub the material between your thumb and the rest of your fingers. Gently take the dress from his hands "I'll try it on" you say and you throw it over your arm and start up the stairs. "I'll...Tell you about my dream later, okay?" turn and smile at him.

Now you can actually see the dress in bright light, you can say that he had good taste. The dress was tan with dark to light purple flowers printed on it. Quite old fashioned as well. You remember seeing these types of dresses in parts of The Maw. Sometimes the little girls would wear them.

After buttoning the dress up so it would actually stay on your body and fix the collar, you lift the corners of the dress and smile. It's adorable!

Eyes staring down at the dress as you step out of the bathroom. Arms wrap around you and you know who it is as soon as he pulls you close and holds you ever so gently. "Rodney!"

Smile up at the robot and hug him back, you can feel eyes staring at you from behind. Rodney hasn't let go of you yet and his fingers actually slightly dig into your back. 

Rodney's eyes focused directly on Crank. A smirk plastered on his visage but it soon turned to one of complete surprise when he felt your forehead settle down on his shoulder. "You look amazing," he says, Crank finally turning his gaze off of the two and eventually he rolled away. 

Push the bot off of you and cross your arms. "You didn't even look at me" you grin and he slightly nudges your arm. "Well, now that I can..I can say that you look breathtaking" brush a piece of your hair behind your ear "oh please." "I'm being serious" turn to look away from him when he places puts your upper arm in a gentle grip but you quickly pull from it. "thanks" you mumble and turn to look at the basement door. "Well...Since you have such a good eye for clothes, want to get me some other dresses?" that kind smile returns to visage once more and it brings just the slightest upward bend to your own lips.

As Rodney turns to move back into the basement, you turn and glance around the room. Really there was nothing else for you to do but wait. 

You find yourself just gazing out of the window while waiting for him. It seemed so calm out there. The only thing you really saw was a bot driving by every once in a while but other than that. A cold hand presses against the center of your shoulder blades. "That was fast" turn to expect to see Rodney carrying a few dresses and maybe some other items of clothing but instead Crank is standing there with a smile on his face. You relax and smile back at him "Hey, Crank" you say simply to the bot while moving to face him.

"Aw, you actually looked pretty good in that position." 

Your expression changes, you were actually pretty happy to see him until he said that. "Crank...Are you trying to flirt with me?" the sentence comes out harsh like you intended, nails digging into the decorative pillow on your side. 

Shit. He made a mistake. Disgust covered your visage and he rolled back "w-wait no...I was just..Um..." "just go away" you hiss, turning your head away from him. He obeyed and turned to look back at you. Even when you were angry...You still looked adorable.

Finally! Rodney came up the stairs...That is a lot of clothes. 

"What do you want me to do? Put on a fashion show?" snicker and cross your arms. Lift up a shirt from the pile he placed in front of you. Aw damn, even if he did get more clothes than you originally thought. Everything is adorable. Look up at him as he sits down beside of you.

Searching through the huge pile, you stop with an item clenched in your fist. "Rodney...Some of these I can't wear in front of you," you say and place the garment underneath a shirt. Pulling a dress out of the pile and turning to him "I guess we'll start, huh?" stand from the couch and start towards the bathroom "what am I going to do?" Rodney asks as you open the door. "well you can stand out here and wait for me"

The clothes here at Aunt Fanny's house were very big on you which surprised you considering you were not a small woman. Especially after the amount of food the group of bots has been stuffing down your throat. You definitely have noticed the change in your body, maybe you're actually getting fed the amount of food your body was meant to take in. Well, after telling them that you could cook it by yourself and you controlled your own meals. Some changes like your stomach could probably change to more look a bit thinner. Hands roam down from your belly and to your hips and thighs. Maybe these were okay? You weren't fat, just...Thick? 

Exit the bathroom with...Maybe it's the fifth outfit he's had you try on? Step in front of the couch he was sitting on and searching through for certain clothing items. "You put me in this and I look insane." you hiss and he shakes his head "no no! You look great! Like always." A black and white striped pocket T-shirt with deep red pants. Of course, the pants were a little tight and maybe if you kept them on long enough they would cut you in half. Clinging tight to the bottom of the shirt and watching him stand from the couch as he holds a...A sheer garment in front of you.

"Rodney...I can't 'model' that in front of you. That is like sleep time stuff."

He tosses the item to you and smiled "well you can model it tonight" he says.

"Fine"

Slump down on the couch and hold the garment in front of you and giggling "shit" lift your legs up and wrap your arms around your knees. 

"So...About that dream."

Grin up at the bot and sigh. "Fiiiiine"

"So...Basically"

A short amount of time later, and attempting to shorten the explanation as much as possible. He seems to understand just a little bit. "Are those what you'd encounter in that place?" he asks and you nod "and that place is called The Maw," you say and lifted up a bit. "The Maw?" nod and a wide smile replaces your serious expression. "That building that I fell out of and was right beside the dumpster you found me in, that is The Maw," you say and lower your feet to the floor and stand.

"I'm gonna go cook some food" you mumble and turned to see Rodney leaned back on the couch "I'll wait." 

Rodney watched you move down into the basement but his eyes weren't fixated on your hair or your arms or whatever, oh no. His eyes were basically glued to your hips. watching them sway from side to side until you disappeared into the basement. Quickly shaking his head and turning to look towards the kitchen. He couldn't be doing that! It wasn't polite and he felt..Extremely strange but he wasn't complaining. He groaned and placed the palm of his hand onto his head, what the hell were you doing to him? He had a girlfriend. In his eyes Cappy was a kind woman, she was extremely smart and sweet. In his eyes Cappy was attractive. His eyes moved to the garment you left on the couch. He thought Cappy had his heart, no no she still does! But every time he saw you with that bot, Crank. It just pissed him off. He didn't know why, was he just protective of you? or...Was it something else?

You were also attractive in his eyes.

But he couldn't let himself fall like that. He loved Cappy!

He heard your footsteps as you walked up the stairs and came into the room. Soup in hand and that soft smile you now had often on your face. He sucked in a breath and stood to follow you into the kitchen. He enjoyed standing in the area with you just to simply watch you. You ate the soup in the kitchen as well and he attempted small talk but was only met with muffled replies.

Placing the dish in the sink and promising to Rodney that you'd clean it tomorrow, you trot over to the garment on the couch and lift it up. "I'll uh...Go get this on."

Twirling around and watching the bottom of the gown flow around you, glance up at Rodney. Throw your hands down to the bottom of the dress and giggling "I'm sorry" he shook his head "no no please continue what you were doing." he smiles "it was pretty cute- I mean...Um...it was.." he went silent and shook his head once more "just come to bed."


	7. Never Been Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crank and Piper take the reader outside and Piper gets confronted by Cappy. Cappy and Piper talk for a while which causes a short conversation between Crank and the reader. They kiss and Piper accuses them of dating in secret. The reader sees a weird round looking bot and Rodney yells at Piper and Crank. Then human sightings are reported to Ratchet.

It seemed that as soon as you fell asleep you woke up. Rodney was still asleep and you expected to be groggy and quite tired, body fighting you as you tried to wake up. But you weren't. Clumsily lifting yourself off of your mat and peering out the window. 

It was early morning and you could already see robots exit their homes for work. Only every once in a while will a shiny bot exit their home. Looking like they were brand new and as they would pass a rusty bot you notice the shiny bot's face would turn into one of disgust. That face the bot made reminded you of the one you had made at Crank after his comment. Fingers just slightly press the window sill. Thinking about the event a bit more and your chest feels heavy. It was just a simple comment...You overreacted. Breath in and turn to look at the exit of the room.

Pushing the lever down and feeling the room rotate until the living room is present. Rodney is definitely not a heavy sleeper so the fact that the room lightly rotating did not wake him up surprised you. Stepping into the living room and turning to gently press a button that was installed to bring the normal wall back up.

Taking long strides over to the couch and glance down at the bottom of the gown as it flowed with the smooth movement of your body. Did Rodney seriously put you in this? It was pretty short and barely covered your hips. That was made worse by the fact you still felt uncomfortable putting on someone else's underwear. Plopping down on the couch and as soon as your bare butt hit the cold metal a violent shiver ran through your entire body. Take a mental note that the next time you wake up early to bring your blanket out of the room with you.

Sunlight shone through the window and brought slight warmth to the chilled room.

The familiar sound of the rooms rotating and then wheels on the metal floor alert you. Turn to watch Crank enter the room only to freeze and stare. A smile making it's way to your lips makes him visibly relax as he presses the same button you had before. "Goodmorning. I didn't expect you to be up this early" hum in response and relax back against the couch "If no one was going to wake up I was just going to go lay back down." watch him come around the couch and stand beside you.

"It was getting pretty boring." Even though in reality you've only been sitting here for a few minutes. Still, you are used to the mild chaos that took place around this tiny home and you felt happy with the few moments of peace you got. You felt his gaze and looked up but he quickly turned away. Realizing your position and looking down, pulling your dress down. "Sorry" that surprised you. "No no-" "Yes, I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable. Sometimes I just can't help but stare." he mumbles the last part as quiet as he could. Let the bottom of your dress go as it immediately bounces up. "I'm sorry too." you say "I should expect you all to stare, you've never seen anything like me before." Crank nods "We've all heard of humans, but meeting one is completely different from just hearing of one." 

Wrapping your arms around the thin bot and your knees fall from the couch and onto the floor. Holding Crank close to your body in a tight embrace. Crank seemed shocked by the sudden act but eventually returned the action. The hug lasted at least five minutes but you were determined to keep him there so as he attempted to pull away you just tightened your grip. "okay I think maybe you can let go" resting your forehead lightly to his chest and finally pulling away.

Crank was great at lying, so he seemed irritated when he finally got you off. In reality, all he wanted was for that hug to last even a few moments longer. He absolutely adored the feeling of your skin pressed up against him and your fists pressed up into his back. He felt like he was going to fall into pieces when he tried to push you off only to receive a tighter hug. His glare only softened when he noticed you were not affected by it and was actually smiling up at him.

He was going to say something until he heard the rooms rotate and saw Piper exit the room and raise one of her thin brows "well good morning to you two." you can tell by her facial expression that she is just dying to ask so many questions. Stand from your previous position and trot over to the bright yellow but who had her arms crossed and her hip stuck out which fueled her sassy personality. "Hey, I have an idea" Crank spoke up.

"While it's still early we could walk around outside with her. I for one would feel terrible if I was stuck in a house all of my life." Crank said and Piper laughed "Crank, you would feel fine if you were left in a house all of your life. You wouldn't complain a bit." Piper turned to you "just let Rodney do it."

"Rodney won't take me out" cross your arms.

An exaggerated sigh left Piper and then a grin dominated her visage.

"Okay then we will take you outside, but you told us last time that the hot metal hurt your feet." she said and you shrug "It's still kind of dark out, right? The sun hasn't been out long." stroll over to the window and peek out. There were many more bots out now than there was before but you still feel confident enough to step out. Even for a few minutes.

Piper nodded and eyed your outfit. "Are you going to go out in that?"

"Well, you have a point" you snort and pull at the bottom of the gown. "I'll go change." The two bots watch your figure as you make your way to the bathroom and Crank speaks up. "I still don't understand why she doesn't just take those off."

A few awkward minutes pass and you finally step out of the bathroom with OFOC a wide smile plastered onto your visage "I'm ready"

Crank and Piper had to make little to no noise in order to sneak you out of the house. The metal sidewalk was so much cooler than it was the other day and it was almost relaxing to be out of that house. As the walk continued Piper noticed that bots would stare when they passed you and eventually you ended up walking between Crank and Piper. That is until Piper saw a familiar shiny bot coming down the street and she gently pushed you into Crank "quickly take her into that alley" Crank seemed confused for just a few minutes until the bot called out "Piper!" and he understood.

"who was that?" the bot asked when she approached Piper and the girl shrugged "no one important."

Piper pulled the bot over and then began to talk to her. You hear Piper say her name, Cappy.

Crank groaned "well it looks like we're going to be here for a while" 

Back at the house, Rodney just began to wake up. Pulling his body up and groaning. Staring down at his bed sheets to gain just a little bit of energy in order to actually get up. He instinctively moved his arm down to shake your form, but it was not there. 'Must have got up already' he thought. A few minutes pass and he finally gains the energy to stand from his bed. Slowly moving to the door of his room and pushing the lever down.

No, wait. Something is wrong.

You weren't in the living room, actually, none of the bots that woke up quite early were. The shower was not running. Rushing to the kitchen, not here. Okay well if you are not here, not in the living room or his bedroom. Just to make sure he knocked on the bathroom door. Jogging into the basement and turning the lights on, "Y/N? are you in here?" when he did not receive an answer he started to freak out. Okay no, he couldn't start panicking now.

He still had the individual rooms to check!

After what Crank had said you just leaned back against a building. An awkward silence filled the air as Crank seemed to be mentally searching for topics to start a conversation. "Why aren't you with somebody?" turn to him and he shrugs "I just...I have never really been into somebody in this city. None of them really stick out to me." he avoided eye contact with you.

"And I do?"

"Well of course you do." came his simple yet enthused reply. "You're so different from the robots I see daily." he finally turns to you "I mean you're a human." you only hum in acknowledgment as he continues "A pretty and smart human." you don't know how to respond but your heart just drops. "I haven't hated anyone, ever. Even when I was young. I've never been kissed and I'm almost thirty." 

Fingers twitching and you take a deep breath "Never been kissed?" stare at him in disbelief. "Never been kissed," he replies as you suck in the bottom of your lip to bite down on it. 

Turn to look out of the alley but the two bots were still talking. Swallow hard and turn to Crank. Eyes dart off to the side for just a moment. Lean forward and gently press your lips to where Crank's lips would be. Hands firmly gripping Crank's shoulders as he leans forward, kissing you back. Pull away for just a millisecond before your lips are pressed sloppily back into his. Open your eyes just for a second to see the bot in front of you had closed his own and then close your own again. His hands roughly squeezing your hips as he took more control of the kiss. 

A few minutes of Crank grabbing at certain areas of your body and sloppy kissing you pull away for a moment just to press a light kiss into the corner of his mouth. Press your forehead into his. Your cheeks were burning red and his hands moved down just slightly to keep you in place.

"and now." breath in and lightly out "you've been kissed."

Brush your hair back with your fingers and his hand moves from your thigh and up to gently caress your cheek "you're so sweet." he mumbled. Pull the bot into a hug with your arms wrapped up behind his neck. Even though you had no feelings for Crank, you had to be a good friend. 

Place a light kiss between his eyes. "Okay, lovebirds I think it's time to go back." Piper interrupts everything with crossed arms. Turn to see the disappointment in Crank's eyes.

Piper takes a few long strides out of the alley and you follow with Crank rolling beside of you. "Y/N?" turn to him with a smile "hm?" He turns to stare at the sidewalk "What happened...That won't make things awkward, will it?" look in front of you and see from the corner of your eye Crank turn to watch you. Bite the bottom of your lip and shake your head "I don't see why it would. I was trying to be a good friend." 

A snort came from the yellow bot in front of you as she turned her head slightly to peer back at you. "Being a good 'friend' is totally making out with Crank, huh?" stare up at her with furrowed brows "I was not making out with him!" you hiss in response and she shrugs "say what you want but you both were going at it hard. If it had gone on for a bit longer I would be worried that you two would have had sex right there, in public." turn to Crank whose eyes were blown wide "I don't take him as a public sex guy." you simply say.

He made it obvious that he was embarrassed and the thought of actually having sex with you made him all hot and bothered.

"But seriously you two! Why are you two hiding are hiding your relationship!" She said while pausing and spinning around to talk directly to you and Crank. "It's adorable!" her hands tightly grip your shoulders and you quickly lift your hands and vigorously wave them.

"no no no no no no!" you blurt out and she nods "yes! You two are the cutest! I can't wait to tell everyone about you two! They will be so happy." you know Piper had no malicious intent but fuck it seemed like it.

"Please Piper" Crank started but she lifted her hand to silence him "You guys have nothing to be afraid of. Okay, they won't be mad." Crank turns to you and then back up at Piper "Yeah, everyone but Rodney." she leans back and laughs "what? Why would Rodney be mad? Rodney has a girlfriend he has no reason to be mad." Frown and turn to Crank. Well now you felt weird, Rodney acted almost like a partner to you. He calmed you down and made you feel safe. 

"Let's just...Get home. If anybody is awake then they are probably worried about us." Crank says while rushing past Piper. 

As you continue back to Aunt Fanny's a shiny bot that was short and round passed you. Turn to look back at the bot which was unsurprisingly staring right back at you with a shocked expression covering his originally calm visage. The bot then turned and rushed away.

Not even on the steps to enter Aunt Fanny's home and you have hands pressing onto your cheeks. Rodney seemed so relieved for just a moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Rodney exclaimed "We made an agreement, we have to keep her safe!" he lectured.

"Rodney it was my idea" Crank admitted, "What were you thinking?" 

"I was thinking on her own behalf, Rodney. She doesn't want to be kept in this house all day! You act like she is an animal that needs to be kept in a cage. It's like the girl escaped one prison and ran right into another." Crank claimed.

Rodney glanced at you and then back to Crank. Lightly brushing your shoulder to move you back into the house. "Fine, Crank." he simply replies. 

Stepping inside and only a few steps in and arms are wrapped around you in a tight hug. Fender bawling his eyes out and sobbing right into your hair. "YN! We thought we lost you for good!" Aunt Fanny roughly yanked you out of Fender's grip "Fender please, we would find her eventually if she did get lost."

Slumping down on the couch and watching as Piper easily lifted Crank up so he could enter the house a bit easier. Rodney following behind the two. His eyes met yours but you swiftly turned away and shoved your body deeper into the couch.

"Y/N..." Rodney mumbled and slowly sat down beside of you. "I'm sleeping in here tonight" you state and Rodney moves his hand to lightly rub your shoulder "You can do whatever you want just please, don't get yourself into any trouble." offended, turn to him "I'm not a child, Rodney!" you yell jerking your body away from him "I know how to keep out of trouble." glance up to Crank and Piper before back at Rodney "I don't know the rules or laws. I don't know what I can't or can do or say. But I will learn the ropes eventually." 

"But I can't know them if you don't let me try."

Miles and Miles away is BigWeld Industries. Currently being run by a bot known as Phineas T. Ratchet.

A bot sat in front of Ratchet, explaining to him what he saw.

"Y-Yes, sir. A human. E/C eyes, H/C hair. He motioned towards Ratchet's hips. "Kind of big right in here and here" the bot moved to his thighs and Ratchet laughed. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? Why would such a disgusting creature appear randomly? They have been wiped out years ago." his fist hit the table "I swear if you are lying to me." "I-I'm not sir! I promise I am telling the truth! I.. I would never lie to you!"

"Cappy, my dear. Do YOU believe the obnoxiousness that this bot is spewing out?" he asked and she tapped the counter "Ratchet. I have heard some bots saying that they have seen a human around, but only for a few seconds. I feel like we should only believe it when we see it." she insisted. 

Ratchet then nodded and grinned "well then, I guess it's decided." Placing his hands behind his back and leaning down to match the height of the round bot. "If you can bring that creature to me, I will believe you. But you are on thin fucking ice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I feel like Crank and the reader shoulder 'date' for a few chapters before 'breaking up'.


	8. I am so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author lost interest.

**So, I have an apology to make.**

**I will not be continuing this story anymore, I kind of just lost interest in writing it. But, I have not lost interest in the characters, so I will make a one-shot series with them and I will allow requests to be made for the one-shots. These requests can go from just hanging out and talking to fluff to sex, and I will happily write them!**

**I know I have kind of been building onto Crank and the reader's relationship more than Rodney's, but if the story were to continue, I would have had their relationship go through all the way to marriage, but the story would have had bumps in the road, like the reader running out of food and having to go back to The Maw and find someone who will help her.**

**If I do get the passion for this story again, I will definitely start writing it again,** **trust me.**

**For now, I will be doing one-shots by request, and it can go from characters being shipped together like CappyxRodney to xReader stuff. So uh, yeah. I'm so sorry for stopping this story so early.**


End file.
